User blog:Rubylavendar1727/File 40219: The Love Life of Subject R037, aka Vesper
The following is an account of Subject R037 (more commonly known as 'Vesper') and his relationships with his possible love interests. This is merely an overview of his relationships with some of his love interests. More details on specific relationships may be found later. List of Every Vesper Ship Known to Have Existed: *Vesper x Seraphina *Vesper x Avis *Vesper x Kayla (crackship) *Vesper x Ella (crackship) *Vesper x Cass *Vesper x Mouse *Vesper x Rebecka *Vesper x Addie *Vesper x Zenith *Vesper x Alyssa Original RP In the original RP, Vesper was first shipped with Rebecka, Ash's sister, who developed a crush on him a little while after she met him. Shortly afterward, it was revealed that Cass also had a crush on him. Then Gryffin decided that Skylar needed a sister and Vesper apparently didn't have enough girls chasing after him, and created Addie, who also developed a crush on Vesper. Mouse also apparently has a crush on Vesper, though nobody really cares about that (sorry, Mouse). Random Ships Vesper was shipped with Seraphina (though not for real) because they were kind of friends in the original RP. He was also shipped with Avis (though again, not for real) because Avis tried to rescue Vesper when Miranda went psycho and kidnapped him. When Vivid was planning Miranda out, she said Miranda would have a crush on Vesper, except then she changed her mind. RP Redo(es) In their forms, Rebecka and Addie have always had "Vesper" in their Crush section. Cass has not. She has apparently moved on. I believe Mouse also has "Vesper" listed as her crush. Chat On the wikia chat, the forumers decided to bring their OCs (some of them, anyway). Vesper and Cass began insulting each other and got into a rap battle, which Vesper believed he won because Cass stopped rhyming before he did, but then Cass started rhyming again and insisting she hadn't lost yet, and then Vesper basically gave up. When it was asked what would happen if Vesper did not like Addie or Rebecka back, Addie and Rebecka agreed to team up to kill-either Vesper or whoever he liked or both, I can't remember. Addie said, "Just don't reject me and you'll be fine," to which Vesper responded with, "If that's the way you're going to be, I'm definitely rejecting you." Addie then replied, "NU I CAN CHANGE FOR YOU" or something like that. Original Wikia On the original wikia , Vesper ended up going on a date with Rebecka to annoy Zeki, a goat hybrid who liked Rebecka. However, Addie then came in and Vesper ended up eating pizza with both of them. Summary Okay, so, basically, Vesper was first shipped with Rebecka. He was temporarily shipped with Cass. Then Addie came along. Rebecka and Addie still apparently have crushes on Vesper. Cass appears to have moved on. The ship names are: Vespecka (Rebecka x Vesper), Casper (Cass x Vesper), and Vespaddie (Vesper x Addie). Also, Zenith may have a crush on Vesper. The long-standing debate, however, is Vespecka vs. Vespaddie. Category:Blog posts Category:Special Category:Shipping